Fox Emperor
by Peanutcat12
Summary: <html><head></head>somethings change for the good and somethings change for the bad. But which side of these changes took our dearly loved fox demon Shippo? Read and find out. Shippo is an adult in this</html>
1. Chapter 1

Familiar character's (I.E. Inuyasha, ect.) belongs to the creator of Inuyasha. Made up characters belong to me.

And to you guests don't even bother leaving a review that isn't very nice (i.e. you suck!) that doesn't help me become a better writer. If you nicely tell me what is wrong that I'll accept your review (i.e. your story is good, but your grammar is a bit off. Try changing - to -.)

* * *

><p>Forest green eyes looked out a window to the lava falls, this was the peacefullest thing these eyes have seen since their owner was 8. These eyes wittiness the murder of their last leader and the slavery or their owner's people. Their lids hidden them when the owner winced when he remembered the sting of the wipes on his back. They snapped open when the owner herd his door opening<p>

"Forgive me for the interruption, your majesty," said the intruder.

The owner turned his head to look at the intruder. It was a female fox demon named Shaleme. She was one of the owner's two advisors. She bowed.

"There is a human high priest requesting to see you," she said.

The owner turned back to the window.

"I'll be down in a minuet," he said, "Let the visitor know."

Shaleme bowed again.

"Yes, Emperor Shippo," she said before she left.

Shippo looked out once more, but not at the lava falls. He was staring out at the center of their new capital city, Solarira. Solarira was named after their goddess, The ruler of the sun. So it was fitting that they would build their new home in Mt. Fuji's volcano.

Shippo closed his eyes again at the memory of their landing and the building of the capital. He snorted. They haven't been here for a full year and all ready getting visitors. Shippo open his eyes again and sighed.

"I guess it's time to meet this human high priest," he said before he left.

Miroku was truly surprised. He had heard that the fox demons had migrated here from China. Miroku just shrugged it off as some rumor that the locals told the children so that they won't go into the mountains. But here he was, high priest of the eastern sands temple, in the throne room of their emperor. Miroku had also herd that the humans of China enslaved them. If it wasn't for the looks he got when he enter here he would have said that would just be a rumor as well.

But the reason why Miroku was here was by order of the feudal lord of the east. Just then the throne room door open. Miroku witched as a male fox demon, dressed in armor that fitted for a shaman, with his long redish brown hair tied in a pony tail, walked to the throne and sat down. The demon looked at Miroku. Miroku bowed in respect to the demon's rank. He looked up at the emperor and thought that he looked strangely familiar.

"What business do you have with us, human?" the demon asked.

"I am here to ask you to lend me some of your assassins," Miroku answered.

"What for?" the demon emperor asked.

"The priests of the eastern forest has betrayed my lord because of what he is," Miroku answered.

The demon emperor leaned forward in the throne.

"And what would he de?" he asked.

"A half demon," Miroku answered.

The emperor got up and walked to Miroku.

"I find it hard to believe someone when I can't see their face, let alone not knowing their name." he stated.

Miroku closed his eyes in embarrassment. He completely forgot to remove his sand mask. He took it off and noticed that the demon's eyes widen.

"I am Miroku, high priest if the eastern sands," he said.

The demon emperor smiled.

"Then I shall do your request," he said with his turning to a toothy one, "as an old friend of mine."

Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Old friend?" he asked.

" I'm Shippo," the demon answered, "Hopefully you remember me."

Now it was time for Miroku's eyes to widen. Here was the little kit that use to travel around with him and the rest when Kagome was with them, now all grown up and crowed by his people. Shippo laughed.

"My gods it's been how many years since any of us last seen you?" Miroku asked.

"At least 20," Shippo answered.

Miroku walked up to Shippo and gave him a hug. Which Shippo returned. Miroku took a few steps back, afterwards, to look at him.

"Wow," was all he could say.

Miroku then remembered that Shippo left when he was 8 to train for any specific class that his people offered. Which brought a little curiosity in him.

"What class did you chose?" he asked.

"Shaman," Shippo answered with a smile, "Of coarse when duty calls for it, I'm also a ninja and a healer."

Miroku was left speechless.

"Now about your request," Shippo said, "I would have to go with the assassins do to the trust they have for humans."

"Of coarse," said Miroku, "I and a few of the priests will be going there as well for support and to put a few of them in charge of the temple."

"Alright," said Shippo, "When do you want us to leave?"

"As soon as you can," Miroku answered.

"Very well," said Shippo walking to the door with Miroku, "We'll be leaving in the after noon. Meet us at he eastern base of the mountains. You will have to lead the way."

"Okay," said Miroku, "see you there then."


	2. Chapter 2

All in this fic belongs to the creator of Inuyasha!

Remember it's been 20 years since Shippo was last living in Japan, so things are bond to change, even people.

Note:

(translation)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miroku was standing out side the palace waiting for Shippo and his assassins. He looked around the city still admiring the architecture of the fox demons. The palace was the biggest building here. In front of it was smaller buildings, which got smaller when closer to the middle. In the middle was some kind of statue of a diamond table with a huge golden star on it. The ball was made of the substance as the strange colored stones that line most of the roof. According to the fox demons, it's called a glow stone.

Miroku sighed and looked at the palace door.

_What's taking them so long? _He thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In the palace basement the selected team was getting ready to depart. A young redish brown head male fox demon was watching them with envy. Just then the celling doors open and in came Shippo and his other advisor, Kalohu.

"We're ready sire," said one.

"Good," said Shippo

He turn to the young male, who smiled at him.

"Shuro I need you to stay here and watch over the city while I'm gone," Shippo ordered.

Shuro frowned.

"But," he started in protest "Xa'n Eln Anar Tou 'Raak!" (I'm old enough to fight!)

"No," Shippo said firmly, "You will stay here. Kalohu make sure he does."

Kalohu bowed and said, "Yes sire."

Shippo started to walk out behind the rest.

"Father!" Shuro shouted.

Shippo stopped and looked over his shoulder at him.

"Urn Ban Rexa Fedra Un?" (What are you so afraid of?) Shuro asked.

Shippo look ed away.

"Rexa'n Baal," (Your death.) he answered before he left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miroku lead them to the eastern forest temple. It took them all day, but that didn't bother the fox demons much. Especially the trained assassins. There were use to it. They were currently at a wall that wasn't guarded.

"My monks and I will distract the guards at the front while you and your people can sneak in through here," Miroku instructed Shippo while pointing at the wall, "You can jump the wall, but we can't. The high priest will be expecting us, but not you. Kill all the rest if you want, but make sure the high priest stays alive."

"All right," Shippo said, "We'll wait for your signal."

Miroku nodded and lead his party to the front. Once the guards were all there Shippo and the fox assassins moved toward the temple entrance.

"Aav Ertee, Sepra Ton Guro Tritak," (Once we enter, divided in the groups of three) ordered Shippo, "Aav'e Rexa Decos Te Maj'Preistor, Sura Hia. Baal'an Alta Ton Rexa'n Fa." (Once you find the high priest, surround him. Kill all in your path.)

"Ki, X'rra (Yes Emperor) Shippo," they said.

After a few moments the fox demons had the high priest surrounded. He pulled his blade out.

"That won't work," said Miroku coming through the crown of fox demons, "these fox demons are the same ones that cut China's population in half."

The high priest's eyes went big.

"Now if you be so kind as to come with me," Miroku said, "The feudal lord has a few questions for you."

The high priest glared at him.

"Long live Lord Hoku!" he yelled.

In a blink of an eye the high priest put his blade through his heart.

"Damn," said Miroku.

He looked at Shippo.

"Thank you for your help, old friend," he said. "I need to head back to my lord and give him the news."

Shippo looked over at his people.

"Retra'un (Return to) Solarira," he ordered, "JXa'al Retra Ton Fetra Dia. Favra Aavtak Minta Voca Hi'Raa Non'tolta?" (I'll be back in a few days. And would one of you mind telling my son not to worry?)

"I'yun T'rra," (I will sire) said one of the assassins.

"An'Rexa," (Thank you) said Shippo.

He tun back to Miroku.

"I would like to meet this lord," he said.

Miroku stared with his mouth open for a while.

"Okay, but don't expect a royal greeting," he said.

Shippo laughed.

"I don't really mind," he said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It took them half a day to get there. They were standing outside the gate.

"All right Shippo be prepared to be amazed," Miroku said.

They walked into the gate and Shippo gasped. This city was five times bigger then Solarira.

"Welcome to Demontra," said Miroku, "the city were demons, half demons, and humans live together in piece."

They went to the other side. Miroku bowed at the guards at the front entrance.

"Is the feudal lord in today?" he asked.

"Yes," answered one of them, "He should be in the throne room."

They went into the throne room. There a man with long silver hair, white puppy ears, wearing a red Kamoto with a white jacket was standing in front of the throne chair.

Miroku bowed. Shippo hesitantly did the same.

"My lord I bring you some good news and some bad news," said Miroku.

The lord's golden eyes looked from him to Shippo then back at him.

"What is the bad news?" he asked.

"The high priest from the Eastern Forest Temple has taken his own life," answered Miroku, "he was a loyalest of Hoku."

The lord closed his eyes and sighed. He open them again.

"And the good news?" he asked.

Miroku pushed Shippo forward.

"I'm sure you have heard that the fox demons have come back?" Miroku asked.

The lord nodded.

"This is their Emperor," said Miroku with a smile, "but doesn't he look familiar to you?"

The lord looked at Shippo's eyes.

"Yes," he answered.

"Go ahead and tell him your name," Miroku said.

"My name is Shippo," he said.

The lord smiled.

"It's been years," the lord said.

Shippo just looked at him.

"I'm Inuyasha," he said.

Shippo's eyes widen.

_Who died and made him lord? _He thought.

Inuyasha laughed.

"I know that would surprise you," he said.

Shippo smiled. Them a white blur dashed behind Inuyasha. Shippo lend to one side a little to look. He saw a young boy with ears, hair, and eyes to match Inuyasha, but he also had a white tail and a crescent moon shape mark on his forehead. Inuyasha pushed the child in front of him.

"This is my son Yuko," introduce Inuyasha, "Yuko this is Shippo, the kit I always talked about."

"Nice to meet you," said Yuko with a bow, "Um is it okay if I call you big brother?"

"Sure," said Shippo with a smile and going down to his eye level, "How old are you?"

"Six," Yuko answered.

"Two years younger then my own son," said Shippo.

"You have a son?" Inuyasha asked in surprise.

"Why yes," answered Shippo getting back up, "How would you like to meet him and see out city?"

"I would love too," he answered.

Shippo smiled. He couldn't wait to bring the man that he always seen as his father since he was a kit to see the city he fought to long to bring to life.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Looking for a beta reader for this fic!

Amber made a minecraft version of Solarira: fuzzylittlekitty . Deviantart . com/art/Minecraft-Solarira-City-257947200 (no spaces)


	3. Chapter 3

All in this fic belongs to the creator of Inuyasha!

Remember it's been 20 years since Shippo was last living in Japan, so things are bond to change, even people.

Note:

(translation)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha was astonished at how big and beautiful Solarira was. Even Yuko couldn't stop his awing. Shippo smirked. He was proud that he was able to surprise his father and little brother. They came to the palace.

"Wait here and I'll get my son," Shippo said.

He want into the throne room. There he was greeted with a hug. Shuro looked up at him.

"Welcome home father," he said.

Shippo smiled and hugged him again.

"Shuro, how would you like to make a new friend that isn't a fox demon?" he asked.

Shuro looked at him a bit confused.

"You'll see," Shippo answered the unasked question.

They went put of the room. Shuro's eyes widen when he saw Inuyasha and Yuko. Shippo pushed Shuro to them.

"Shuro this is the man that raised me," said Shippo, "he's name is Inuyasha and this is his son Yuko. He's only 2 years younger then you. This is my son, Shuro."

"It's a honor to meet you both," said Shuro with a bow.

"Same to you," said Inuyasha trying to keep his own son from hiding behind him.

"Sire," said Kalohu.

Shippo looked over to him.

"Elnu Talo ishla'un eaklu woli rexa" (Elder Talo wishes to speak with you) he said "Il's bali na visol helim hedi. Helim silana il's importilo." (It's about a vision he had. He says it's important.)

"On my way," Shippo said with a sigh, "I'll be right back."

Shippo and Kalohu went into a side room.

"So," said Shuro, "You raised my father when he was little?"

"Yes," answered Inuyasha, "He was quite a handful."

"He still is now," commented Shuro.

Inuyasha laughed at that.

"He seems like a nice guy," piped up Yuko.

"He was a lot nicer before my mother and brother died," said Shuro.

Inuyasha's ears twitched with interest.

"if I may?" asked Inuyasha.

Shuro nodded.

"How did they die?" Inuyasha asked.

"Mother died of an illness she got when she was enslaved," answered Shuro. "and my brother, Shike, was killed in battle. He was 3 years older then me. Father was at lost after mother's death, but when Shike's limp body was brought to him...he lost it."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"He turn into his true form," answered Shuro.

"True form?" he asked again.

"A huge orange-ish red fox with nine tails," answered Shuro, "I think the Chinese killed it Shippoden."

Inuyasha's eyes widen.

_I knew Shippo had gotten stronger, but I didn't know he gotten that strong,_ thought Inuyasha.

"That day," started Shuro, "I was frighten. He was no longer sane and he..."

"He what?" asked Inuyasha.

"Have you herd what happened to the human population there?" Shuro asked.

"Yes," answered Inuyasha, "wasn't it cut in half?"

Shuro nodded.

"They would have been wiped out if Elder Talo hadn't calmed him down," he said.

Inuyasha's breath caught.

_Note to self don't piss Shippo off,_ he thought.

"Also," said Shuro, "When his eyes turn red that's when you have to worry. An another with my brother's death came the rule of me not being allowed to fight nor leave this city. If you can some how convince him to at least let me step out of here now and then I would appreciate it greatly."

"I can try," said Inuyasha, "I can understand it though. You are he's last family member by blood. If you die well..."

Shuro smiled a little.

"Thanks Inuyasha," he said.

"Please call me grandpa Inu," said Inuyasha.

Shuro laughed a little.

"Inuyasha," said a voice.

Inuyasha looked and saw Shippo's head poking out of the side room.

"Can you came in here for a moment?" he asked.

Inuyasha nodded and enter.

"I had an older brother too once," said Yuko, "I hate him."

Shuro looked down at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because he usurped daddy," answered Yuko.

"Usurped as in a throne to some place?" Shuro asked.

"Yep," answered Yuko, "Daddy's the feudal lord of the east. While my uncle Sesshoumaru is the feudal lord of the west."

"Oh I get it," said Shuro, "so your brother forcefully took the eastern lands from your father before it was his time."

Yuko nodded.

"My brother Huko," he started, "had lots of followers even though he was 10 years older then me. One of them was my mommy too. When daddy got his throne back, he had them executed. After that he no longer considered Huko as his son nor will he ever talk about it."

"By Solarira's light," said Shuro.

"But I'm fine now," said Yuko, "because I have a newer and better big brother, Shippo!"

Shuro smiled at this.

"Wait," Yuko said suddenly. "If Shippo is my brother and your his son does that make me your uncle?"

"I think so," answered Shuro.

"Uncle Yuko," said Yuko to himself, "Buddha that makes me sound as old as daddy!"

Shuro burst out laughing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shippo smiled when he heard the boys laughing. He looked back at Elder Talo.

"Go a head and tell Inuyasha what you saw in your vision," he said.

"I was floating in midair," Elder Talo started, "I looked to the earth to see the flames on buildings and lifeless bodies of human, demon, and those that are both. I herd fighting so I looked over. There I saw 2 humans, one a slayer of fiends and the other a priest, a whole dog, and a half of one fighting a huge spider."

"Naraku," said Inuyasha with a growl.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I bet you all thought that I wasn't going to put him in there :P

anyways we finally get to hear the story of Shippo's past and who this Lord Huko really is.


	4. Chapter 4

All in this fic belongs to the creator of Inuyasha. The OC's belong to me :D

Note: **This**** is ****Mind****Talk**

OoOoOoOoO

"Figures," commented Shippo.

Inuyasha looked at him.

"Well it figures that he'll come back when Kagome isn't here," said Shippo.

"True," said Inuyasha, "Probably was afraid by her. Though, from what I've herd, you're not a big push over ether or was China afraid of some other fox demon with nine tails?"

Shippo looked down. Elder Talo noticed this and took action before things got worse.

"There was more that I saw," he said, "from the distance came a giant fox. He growled at the spider and bereaved fire at it. The spider turn toward the fox. The half dog let out a howl and out of the forest came very small foxes."

"That must be the children." said Shippo.

Inuyasha nodded.

"If you feel like they are in danger then they are most welcome in my city," said Inuyasha.

Shippo smiled.

"Thank you, father," he said.

"There is nothing more I saw," said Elder Talo.

Shippo nodded and went out the door. Inuyasha started to follow him.

"Lord Inuyasha may I have a word with you?" Elder Talo asked.

"Of coarse," answered Inuyasha heading back to him.

"Did Shuro tell you about China?" he asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Then you would also like to know that Emperor Shippo does not want to be reminded about it," said Elder Talo.

Inuyasha gave him a confused look.

"True we won the war because of...he's rage," he said, "but, as you know better then any of us here, he's mother figure, this Kagome, raised him to not kill humans."

"There for he regretted killing all of them," said Inuyasha.

"Exactly," said Elder Talo, "So please don't mention that incident."

Inuyasha nodded and walked at of the room. Elder Talo watched, with a sad expression. As the door closed.

_I__wish__I__could__tell__you__more__of__what__I__saw,_He thought.

In truth there was more to his vision. Though the giant fox was helping to kill the spider it was insane. Insane with rage. It knew no difference from friend and foe. In fact the fox was attacking everyone. He would have succeeded in killing them all if the two dogs haven't cast some kind of spell. For the effects of it Talo didn't know for he awoke from his slumber before then. He sighed and got up and walked out of the room.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

When Inuyasha got out of the room he went to Shippo.

"I'm going to send a message out to Miroku, Sango, Rin, and my brother." he said. "I'll have them meet at Kaede's old village."

"Let me guess you want me there too?" Shippo asked.

"Everyone hasn't seen you in 20 years," answered Inuyasha, "It would be appreciated."

Shippo scoffed.

"Fine I'll go," said Shippo. "But let me warn my people first."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Father my I come too please?" Shuro asked.

"Shuro not this again," said Shippo.

"But-" started Shuro.

"No more," Shippo interrupted, "I know you're old enough, but you know my reason."

"It won't happen to me I swear," Shuro begged, "I'll turn invisible at the first sigh of trouble."

They stared at each other for a while.

"Do I have your word on that?" Shippo asked.

"Of coarse," answered Shuro.

"Then you may come," said Shippo.

Shuro ran up to him and hugged him. Yuko looked up at Inuyasha.

"Oh no," Inuyasha said, "you're far too young."

Yuko started to give him the puppy eyes.

"That's not going to work," he said.

He stared at Yuko for a few seconds.

"Fine you can come too," he said.

"Yay!" Yuko shouted and jumped up on him causing them both to fall.

Shuro laughed and Shippo just shook his head.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shippo and Shuro was jumping from tree branch to tree branch in the ninja style that all fox demons train as before going on to their own class training. It took the others a few days to get to the village, but that wasn't on Shippo's mind. What was was the fact that Niroku was back. He smiled a little. In their min they found a lot of diamond. With their magic and their great forge, that was under the city, they could make it into strong armor.

"Is that the village, father?" Shuro asked.

Shippo snapped out his thoughts and looked ahead. Sure enough it was the village and there standing at the well was Inuyasha and Yuko. Shippo and Shuro landed in front of them.

"You foxes never cease to amaze me," commented Inuyasha, "Come they are waiting. Oh boys you don't have to follow if you don't want to."

"Okay," Shuro and Yuko said.

Inuyasha and Shippo walked off.

"So have you played with anyone younger then you before?" Yuko asked.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shuro and Yuko were pouncing each other, rolling on the ground, and laughing. Then a sound came from the well. Their heads snapped up. They slowly stood. A flash inside the well was seen. Shuro quickly pulled Yuko behind him and cast an invisibility spell. He then proceeded to contact Shippo telepathically.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shippo was bored out of his mind. Seeing the others went fine. They all were surprised to see how grown up he was and the fact that he was the emperor over his own people. They were even more surprised when they found out that he was a father. Right now he was watching Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were arguing and Rin, now the priestess of the village, trying to stop it.

**Father!**Came the voice of Shuro.

**Shuro****what's****wrong?**Shippo asked back

**I****think****there****is****something****in****the****well.**Shuro answered back.

**I'm****on****my****way.**Shippo said before cutting off the link.

Shippo left the others without them knowing. He went straight to the area near the well. There he spotted Shuro and Yuko. They had a shield around them. He could tell that it was the invisibility spell. The sad part about fox demon magic was the fact that other fox demons could see and sense it. He looked over to the well. He pull out one of the swords that were on his side. He went to the well slowly and looked down it. His eyes widen at what he saw. There at the bottom was a woman with long black hair and wearing strange cloths. Shippo didn't need to look twice to know who she was.

"Kagome," he whispered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It seems Shippo doesn't like to talk about this evil side :(

and before anyone ask no I will not put Kikyo in here. Doesn't mean I don't like her it's just I'm horrible at love triangles, plus didn't she all ready went back to the after life?


	5. Chapter 5

All in this fic belongs to the creator of Inuyasha. Shuro, Yuko, Shara, and Nara belongs to me.

Notes: **This ****mind ****talk**

(translations)

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shippo looked to Shuro and Yuko.

**It's ****all ****right.****You ****can ****show ****your****self****'****s. **He said.

Shuro released the invisibility spell. Shippo looked back down the well to see Kagome looking around. She looked up at him.

_He __looks __familiar, _she thought.

"Do you need a hand to get out of there?" Shippo asked.

Kagome nodded. She climbed up and grabbed Shippo's out reached hand. He pulled her out. She then noticed two small heads poking out from behind him.

"Hello," she said to them.

"Come on out," Shippo told them, "she's friendly."

They step out of hiding. Kagome study them. The taller one almost look like the man. The shorter one looks like a mini version of Inuyasha except with a tail and a crescent moon mark on the forehead. Speaking of tails she now noticed the other two had them two.

_Their __tail __looks __a __fox's, _she thought, _wait!_

"Shippo?" she asked the man.

He smiled and nodded. She hugged him.

"You've grown," she said, "and handsome too."

Shippo blushed. Shuro and Yuko laughed. Shippo cleared his throat.

"Um, Kagome this is my son Shuro," said Shippo.

Shuro bowed to her.

"I can see the resemblances," she said with a smile.

"And this is Inuyasha's son Yuko," said Shippo.

Yuko bowed to her. She smiled sadly at him.

"I'm happy he found someone other then waiting around for me to come back," she said.

"It's a good thing you are here," said Shippo.

Kagome looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Naraku is back," he answered.

Kagome gasped.

"How?" Kagome asked, "I thought we killed him."

"That's what we were wondering," said Shippo, "come, the others would love to see you. Shuro, Yuko you two come along as well."

They all followed him back to the village.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha had finally convince Sesshomaru that his plan was better before Sango pointed out that Shippo was no longer with them. Inuyasha said that he must have gone to the boys, because something came up. After everyone insisted to wait for him. Inuyasha sighed at this. His ears twitched.

_That __scent, _he thought, _there's __no __way __she __could __come __back ... is __there?_

The rags over the door way moved over to show Shippo. He step a side to let someone through. Everyone gasped. In stepped Kagome. She looked around at everyone and smiled.

"Kagome, is that really you?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"If she wasn't I wouldn't have been able to pull her out of the well," stated Shippo.

Inuyasha smiled at him and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you too," Kagome agreed.

"This is a bad omen," Sesshomaru whispered to Shippo as he watched Kagome hugging the others.

"I thought the same," Shippo whispered back.

"He and Inuyasha get along quit well now," they herd Sango answer one of Kagome's question.

"It's about time," commented Kagome.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. Shippo burst out laughing. He growled at Shippo. After a few minuets have passed everyone was talking amongst themselves. Sango, Rin, and Miroku was talking about food that tasted awful.

"To me human flesh tastes awful," Shippo said.

"You ate human flesh!" exclaim Rin.

"When we were enslaved they would only feed us the corpses if their dead," said Shippo.

"Ew," said Rin.

"And they wonder why they were nearly wiped out," commented Miroku.

Shippo's hand twitched a little.

"It tasted better cooked," said Sesshomaru.

"You too?" Rin asked.

"Demon, Rin, Demon," was all Sesshomaru said.

"Never had it," said Shippo.

"Actually you did," Shuro pipped in.

Shippo looked at his son with a confused look.

"Mother made it once," said Shuro, "she told us to never tell you what it truly was, because she was afraid you'll be disgusted with her."

"I wouldn't have," said Shippo, "She made it taste like chicken so I was good. Though I wonder why she made that instead."

"She hunted in the permitted area, but couldn't find anything," Shuro said, "So our owner gave her the body of their recently dead grandfather."

"Hm," said Shippo.

"Okay I'm changing the subject before I get even more grossed out," said Rin.

The subject was changed. Kagome lend over to Inuyasha.

"Why did Shippo's hand twitched when Miroku said wiped out?" she whispered.

"Something happen, but I have no right to tell you," whispered Inuyasha, "but I can tell you that he had another son."

"Really?" whispered Kagome, "where is he at?"

"He..." Inuyasha whispered, "Died during the war."

Kagome covered her mouth and looked over at Shippo with a sad expression. She pictured Shippo weeping over the limp body of his son while the war went on around them. Shippo saw Kagome starring at him with a sad look.

**What's ****wrong, ****mother? **He asked.

Kagome jumped.

"What?" Inuyasha asked worried.

"It's nothing," answered Kagome.

**I ****was ****just ****told ****about ****your ****other ****son. ****I'm ****sorry.**She said

Shippo smiled at her sadly. Inuyasha nodded understandingly. He had herd that some fox demons can speak to people through their minds.

**It's ****all ****right. ****I'm ****an ****adult**** now, ****so ****I'll ****get ****over ****it. **Shippo said.

**Oh ****how ****are ****you ****doing ****this ****by ****the ****way? **Kagome asked.

Shippo gave a proud look. Inuyasha started to wonder what she said.

**I ****learn ****it ****during ****my ****shaman ****training. **Shippo answered.

**Oh ****wow! ****I ****learn ****about ****them ****in ****my ****era. ****They're ****really ****powerful. ****I'm ****proud ****of ****you! **Kagome said.

Shippo beamed. Inuyasha was happy to see him in higher spirits.

**One ****more ****question. ****Why ****did ****your ****hand ****twitched ****when ****Miroku ****said ****wiped ****out? ****Inuyasha**** knows,**** but ****he ****said ****he ****didn't ****have ****the ****right ****to ****say. **Asked Kagome.

Shippo frowned and his eyebrows met. Inuyasha started to panic.

_Don't __tell __me __she __just __asked __him __about __the __twitch, _Inuyasha thought.

Shippo looked at Shuro, who was playing with Yuko on the floor. Kagome looked back up at Inuyasha with a "what did I do wrong" look.

"Shuro hil unicm dilt rexa talin gratdatin bali te wot?" (Shuro how much did you tell grandpa about the war?) he asked angrily.

"Evontalino," (Everything) Shuro answered.

Shippo growled at him. Shuro flinched.

"Shippo-" started Inuyasha.

Shippo snapped his head toward him. Inuyasha started to bereave heavily. Shippo's eyes were slighted and was red as blood.

"You stay out of this!" he shouted.

"Datin!" (father) Shuro shouted.

"Shippo I didn't mean-" Kagome started as well.

"You too!" he shouted at her.

Everyone backed away from him. Shippo grabbed Shuro's arm and pulled him up.

"We're leaving **now**," he said sternly while pulling Shuro out of the hunt.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and ran outside.

"Kagome no!" Inuyasha yelled running after her.

When they got outside, Shippo and Shuro was gone. Kagome looked to the sky.

_What __have __I __done? _She asked herself.

They both went back inside. Everyone was silent for a while.

"I can understand why Shippo acted like that," said Sesshomaru, "He probably trusted his son with all his secrets and the fact that Shuro told another soul broke it. Hell even I would have acted like that if one of my daughters, Shara and Nara, did the same."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I still feel like I should apologize," said Kagome.

"If you wish to do that then I'll come with you," said Inuyasha.

"I don't think that's wise," said Sesshomaru, "If Shippo sees her come with someone else then he'll know she doesn't mean it. It's best if she goes alone."

"Could she take Kirara with her?" Sango asked, "just as a way to travel. It's a long walk to Mt. Fuji."

"I think it'll be all right if she does that," answered Sesshomaru, "Though I would give him today to cool off."

Everyone nodded. First thing tomorrow morning Kagome will visit Shippo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shippo and Shuro made it back to the entrance of Solarira without saying a word to each other. No one bother them for they could tell on their emperor's face that he was in a bad mood. He's eyes had long since turn back to the beautiful emerald. When they got to the palace Shuro marched himself up the stairs to their room. Shippo watched him. After a moment he sighed and followed his son. When he was in the room he found Shuro at the window seal that was facing the guard's quarters. Shippo sat on his son's bed watching his back.

"I'm sorry," Shuro said after a moment of silence, "I shouldn't have told grandpa Inu about that moment."

Shippo's hand twitched at the memory of it.

"I should be the one apologizing," said Shippo.

Shuro looked at his father in surprised.

"Why?" he asked.

"I caged you in here so all you had to talk to was those like us," answered Shippo, "So when Inuyasha came here you were excited to have someone new to talk to. Been he was my father you probably thought he should know what has happen in his son's life. Am I right?"

Shuro nodded hesitantly.

"There forth I apologize for being a horrible father," said Shippo looking down at the floor.

Shuro's eyes widen. He went over, got on his knees, held his father's hands, and looked up at his face. He gasped. Tears were making their was down his cheeks. Shippo had never cried since his oldest son's death. Shuro hugged him tightly.

"You're not a horrible father," he comfort, "you're a concern one. One I love and will love even when we are with the mistress of the sun."

Shippo hugged him tightly. Then a most rarest thing happen. Shippo smiled a real smile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was late morning when Kagome made it to Solarira. She had told Kirara to land a little ways away from the entrance. The two tail was now on her shoulder resting while she climb the stairs. Kagome made sure she didn't come armed with anything, because she remembered the history of the fox demons she learned in history class. At this day of age they were very weary of humans. When she got on the last step she saw the entrance. It had doors made of black stone with glowing ones in sun shape pattern on both. It look like they slide together to close up the door way. She then noticed two guards standing watch. They stopped her at the doors.

"Halt," said the one on the left, "what business do you have here human?"

"I come wishing to see Emperor Shippo," she answered.

"He will see no one," said the right one, "especially a lowly human."

Now that hit a nerve. Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"I am Kagome Higurashi," she said, "his mother and I **will **see my son."

the guards' eyes widen and knelled before her.

"Forgive us great priestess of time," said the right one, "we did not know it was you."

Kagome backed up a little bit. She didn't learn about this in class.

"Um," she said, "you are forgiven."

The guards stood.

"I will lead you to the palace," said the left one.

When they rounded the corner, she gaped. The city as big and had the strange glowing stones, that was on the doors, were on the roof.

"This is just the first level," the guard said.

"There's more!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes," answered the guard, "including the forge and mines, there is four. This one is the smallest compare to the fourth level."

"Oh wow," was all Kagome could say.

Those that they passed bowed in respect to her.

_Okay, __what __exactly __did __Shippo __tell __them __about __me? _She thought.

They made it to the palace. The guard bowed and headed to back his post. She walked in and spotted a female fox demon. She turn and saw Kagome. She then bow to her.

"You honor us with your percents priestess of time," she said, "I am Shaleme one of two advisers to Emperor Shippo. What is it you seek?"

"I wish to see my son," Kagome answered.

Shaleme bow and lead her to the throne room. There she spotted Shippo talking to his son and a male fox demon at the right side of the room. The male glanced at her and went back to their conversation. He's eyes widen and looked back at her. Shuro then peeked behind Shippo and gave a big smile.

"Grandma Kagome," he called her by the title she requested.

Shippo quickly looked behind him. He gave her one of his rare real smiles.

"Well isn't this a surprise," he said, "Kalohu this is my amazing mother I told you about."

He bowed to her.

"It's an honor to meet you, priestess of time," he said.

"Um, you too," she said still getting use to the title.

"What brings you here?" Shippo asked.

"I wanted to apologize," she answered, "I shouldn't have asked."

"No," said Shippo, "It was all right. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"No," said Kagome, "You were fine. I'm use to it from Inuyasha, remember?"

Shippo nodded. A hurried sound of paws sounded on the stone floor. The throne room doors open wide and a fox demon in fox form with three tails came running in. he quickly changed to human form and bowed.

"Emperor," he said, "I came from the eastern desert. The temple there is being attacked by what look like a cross between a human and a spider."

"Sounds like they're Naraku's," said Kagome.

"Kalohu, Shaleme gather some of the troops," Shippo ordered.

"Ki T'rra!" (yes sire) they said.

"Shuro," Shippo called to his son.

"I know, guard the throne," Shuro said.

"That wasn't what I was going to ask," said Shippo.

Shuro gave his father a confused look.

"How well is your healing skills?" Shippo asked.

"I can heal major wounds," Shuro answered, "but not as good as you. Why you ask?"

Shippo smirked.

"How would you like to see some action?" Shippo asked simply.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

This is a long chapter. About 8 full pages O_O

Yuko: fuzzylittlekitty . deviantart art/Fox-Emperor-Yuko-302252536 (no spaces)

Shuro: fuzzylittlekitty . deviantart art/Fox-Emperor-Shuro-302252341 (no spaces)

Shike: fuzzylittlekitty . deviantart art/Fox-Emperor-Shike-302252183 (no spaces)

Adult Rin: fuzzylittlekitty . deviantart art/Fox-Emperor-Adult-Rin-302251978 (no spaces)

Older Miroku: fuzzylittlekitty . deviantart art/Fox-Emperor-Older-Miroku-302251742 (no spaces)


	6. Chapter 6

Characters from Inuyasha belongs to their creator, made up ones belong to me.

Note: (translation)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shuro was happy. He got to get out of the city and help. He looked over to his father. Shippo had a smile on his face. Then Shuro looked at Kagome. She was being carried on Shippo's back. She was holding on tightly because she wasn't use to the fox demon's speed.

"Furo!" (fire!) one of the warriors yelled from behind them.

Shuro looked forward and saw smoke raising to the sky.

"Shuro," he herd his father call him, "what elements can you control?"

_Wait_, Kagome thought, _His son is a shaman too!? _

"Wind and lightening," Shuro answered.

"Oh no," said Shippo, "I can only control wind and fire."

Shippo looked behind him.

"Is there anyone who can control water?" he asked.

He spotted a few of them that nodded.

"Put out the fire," Shippo ordered, "then help fight off the spiders."

They landed and sat right to work. The spiders had the body of a spider while the upper half was human {like a centaur}. They also had eight eyes.

"Fox demons and a priestess has come!" one yelled, "kill them!"

Shuro ducked under the legs of a spider and ran to a priest. He checked the priest over and healed him.

"There you go," Shuro said.

"Bless you child," the priest said.

Coughing caught Shuro's attention. He looked over and saw that most of the monks and priests were chocking on the smoke. Shuro talked with the wind to blow the smoke away from them. The smoke rose upwards, a ways from the ground. Shippo looked over at his son and saw this. He smiled proudly.

_You've grown up on me, __Shuro, _he thought before returning to the battle.

Shuro went around healing. He ran to the very last one. He started to heal the gouge on the priest's side.

"Thank you Shuro," he thanked.

"No problem Miroku," said Shuro.

Miroku looked over at Shippo.

"He's different from the kit I'm use to," he commented.

Shuro looked to his father. Shippo had both blades out, fang of the fox and the blade of the emperors. Shippo wiped the fang of the fox causing it to extended and hook on to the torso of the human part of a spider. Shippo then slammed the rune blade on the ground. A line of fox fire ran straight to the spider. It cried out in pain. Shuro then looked to his grandma Kagome. She wasn't doing to bad her self; firing arrows right after the other.

"Te furo za hoje!" (the fire is gone!) one of the fox demons shouted.

"Come on," Shuro said helping Miroku to his feet, "I need all of you inside where it's safe."

Miroku wisled. All the priests and monks looked to them.

"Everyone inside!" yelled Shuro, "you all will be safe there!"

A monk screamed. Shuro looked and saw a spider coming after him. Shippo decapitated one and started to head for it. He stopped when he saw his son electrocute it. Shippo smiled proudly again at his son. Shuro went to the monk.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," the monk answered, "Thank you child."

Shuro went with the monk to make sure he was safe.

"They are retreating!" Kagome shouted.

Shuro could hear everyone inside sigh in releif. Shuro went outside to his father.

"Some of you give chase," Shippo ordered, "they might lead us to Naraku."

"Sire," said one of their shaman, "Lord Inuyasha and company are headed here."

"All right," said Shippo, "a few of you stay here and fill them in. the rest head back to Solarira."

"I'm going to stay here," said Kagome, "I want to make sure those spiders don't come back."

Shippo nodded and looked at his son.

"What do you want me to do?" Shuro asked.

Shippo laughed.

"What ever you want to do," he answered.

"Really!?" Shuro exclaimed.

Shippo smiled and nodded.

"Um," said Shuro while looking around, "I guess I'll stay here with Grandma Kagome."

"Okay," said Shippo.

Shippo turned into his true form. Kagome gasped. Shippo was as big as Kirara when she grows. His fur was golden and he had, exactly, nine tails.

"Shuro," Shippo said, "make sure when you and the others are done talking to grandpa to head back home."

"Okay," Shuro said, "you make sure to come back in one piece."

Shippo nodded and headed where the spiders went.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha and his group left the moment they herd that the eastern sand temple was under attack. They were prepared to fight to their last breath when they got there. What they did see wasn't chaos but calmness.

"Grandpa Inu!" someone called to him.

Inuyasha looked. It was Shuro. He was standing in front of Miroku and Kagome, waving his arms. Inuyasha went to him.

"What happen?" Inuyasha asked.

"Naraku's minions attacked us," Miorku answered, "We would have died if Shippo's group had never came."

"We fought them 'till they retreated," said Shuro.

"Shippo and some of the other fox demons gave chase," said Kagome.

"Wait," said Inuyasha, "did you help fight, Shuro?"

"I killed only one that was attacking a monk," answered Shuro, "I mainly healed the other humans."

Miroku patted his head.

"And you did a wonderful job," he commented.

Inuyasha grinned.

_It seems __Shippo isn't the only one that has grown_, he thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They have been chasing the spiders for hours now. Shippo was starting to get tried and irritated. They were led from the desert to a forest.

"Erok te vol'ran ban teqal olij u'ir?" (where the hell are they taking us?) Asked one of the warriors.

"Maril li rexa qala tequlo nini teqal miciso talin rexa," (Maybe if you ask nicely they might tell you.) one of the magi's answered.

Shippo snorted.

"Laar!" one of the ninja's shouted, "teqa'an siluka!" (Look! They're stopping!)

The spiders stopped in the middle of the plain. They started to barrow down.

"Shit!" Shouted Shippo, "catch one!"

The fox demons started to run to the spiders. It was too late. The spiders were gone. Shippo let out a growl.

"There might be tunnels underground that they use," said another warrior. "Possible," said Shippo, "but it may take days or even months to explore them. Everyone head back to Solarira. I need to have a word with my father."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

you know it's bad when you have to keep a sheet of what words mean what for the translations to line up XD

by the way I found an online grammar checker. Let me know if it's helping :)


	7. Chapter 7

All in this fic belongs to the creator of Inuyasha. The oc's belong to me!

Note: (translations)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shippo had split off from the others mid-way back to the eastern sand temple. He roared when he spotted Miroku and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was in aw when he saw Shippo's true form. Shippo stopped in front of them. He changed back.

"How was the chase?" Miroku asked.

"Not at all good," Shippo answered, "they borrowed down into tunnels. We can dig them out, but that would take time."

"and we don't have that," Inuyasha stated.

Shippo nodded. Inuyasha sighed he looked over at Miroku.

"I'm going to have guards posted here," he said.

Miroku nodded. Shippo turned back into a fox.

"I'm heading back home," he said, "please let me know if you need help again."

"We will," said Miroku.

Shippo ran off to Solarira.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Koga had herd there were fox demons living in Mt. Fuji. It had taken him a while, but he finally got to the, suppose, city. He looked at the front gate in aw. Never had he seen stones that glow. One of the guards nodded at him.

"Welcome to Solarira wolf demon," the guard said, "go on a head, but mind your self."

Koga nodded and went in. He couldn't believe his eyes at how big it was in the inside. Koga had to sit down before he passed out.

"You all right sir?" a child's voice asked.

Koga looked up to see Shuro.

"Just never seen a city this big before," he answered.

"This is only the first level," Shuro informed him.

"There's more!?" Koga asked.

"Yes," Shuro answered, "here on the first level are the palace and guard houses. On the second is the forge. Third is the mines and the fourth is the inn, temple, civilian houses, market, and training grounds. Oh are you going to be staying here for a day or two?"

"Probably just for the night," Koga answered getting up.

"Then I'll show you the inn," Shuro said, "by the way, I'm Shuro, prince of Solarira."

"Koga, leader of the wolf demon tribes," Koga introduced him self while following Shuro.

"My father would like to meet you then," Shuro said, "he's been trying to memorize the demon leaders here."

"Where is he now?" Koga asked.

"Away," Shuro answered, "Chasing Naraku spawns."

"Wait," Koga said, "He's back?"

"Yes," Shuro answered, "and all ready causing trouble. Here we are the Hotel Foxy Red And Hot Springs. If you have more questions about Naraku then you'll have to ask father. I don't know much about him."

Koga nodded in understanding.

"Thank you prince Shuro," he said with a bow.

Shuro smiled at the title.

"Enjoy your stay," he said before running off.

Koga smiled and shook his head.

"Reminds me of that little fox demon that hang around with Kagome," he commented before heading inside the inn.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sesshomaru sighed as he sat down on a chair. It took a few days to get back. He closed his eyes as he relaxed. Someone jumped into his lap. Sesshomaru looked down to see his eight year old son, Zori, hugging him. Sesshomaru let a smile grace his face.

"Miss me?" he asked.

Zori nodded. Sesshomaru then herd footsteps coming toward him. He looked to see his14 year old twin daughters, Nara and Shara, coming to him.

"Welcome back father," they greeted him.

Nara and Shara hugged him from behind. Moments like these are what makes Sesshomaru's life wonderful.

"Did you get to meet the fox emperor, father?" Zori asked.

"Oh yes," Sesshomaru answered, "he's none other than your adopted cousin."

"Wow," Zori said, "then he must be powerful then."

"Oh he is," Sesshomaru said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Sesshomaru said.

Jaken entered and bowed.

"Mi'lord the sentinels spotted a horde of humanoid spiders heading here," he said, "they say that they small like Naraku."

Sesshomaru growled.

"Have everyone ready for battle," he ordered.

Jaken bowed and left. Sesshomaru got up and looked at his children.

"You know where to go," he said.

All three of them nodded and left to go to their hiding spot. Sesshomaru looked out the window at the moon.

_Naraku sure has the guts to attack two different strong holds, _he thought before leaving to join his soldiers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was night when Shippo finally got back to Solarira. All he wanted to do was eat something and go to bed. The guards at the entrance bowed when Shippo came up. His son hugged him when he went back to his human form.

"Welcome home," Shuro said hugging him, "there's a wolf demon here. He said he was the tribe leader."

"Oh?" Shippo asked, "he's name wouldn't happen to be Koga?"

"How did you know!?" Shuro shouted.

Shippo laughed.

"I meet him when I was little," he answered, "I'll talk to him in the morning. Right now I'm hungry and tired."

Shuro nodded and followed his father inside. They went into the kitchen like room that was behind the throne room. Shippo cooked something up real fast and sat at the table and ate. Shuro fall asleep with his head in Shippo's lap. Shippo carried him back to their bedroom when he was done eating.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Koga stretched when he got up. He had a dip in the hot springs yesterday. It wasn't as hot as he thought it would be considering that the city was in a volcano. There was a knock on his door Koga open it to see Shuro. Shuro bowed.

"Father's here to see you," the kit said.

Koga nodded and follower Shuro to the lobby. There a male adult fox demon with armor on. He had long reddish-brown hair that was in a pony tail and green eyes. Koga bowed in respect.

"I'm Koga, leader of the wolf demon tribes, sire," Koga said.

"It is nice to see you Koga," said Shippo, "you haven't changed much."

Koga looked at him in confusion. The only fox demon he knew of was the kit that was always with Kagome.

_Wait, _Koga thought.

"Shippo?" he asked.

Shippo smiled and nodded.

"Will I'll be," said Koga making a circle around him, "you sure have grown."

Koga then sensed Shippo's demonic aura.

"And strong too," he added.

Shippo smiled proudly.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"I'm good," answered Koga, "I'm going to be a father soon."

"Aww, congrats," Shippo said.

"Thanks," Koga said, "I'm worried though. Tell me, is it true that Naraku is back?"

Shippo frown.

"I'm afraid so," he answered, "he has sent out human like spiders to do his work."

Koga growled.

"That coward," he commented.

"Excuse me for interrupting," said a voice.

Shippo and Koga looked and saw Elder Talos.

"There is a dog demon messager from the west here to see you Shippo," he said, "Ist O wila ki pinto ki yul alin afurtino." (and I wish to speak to you alone after wards.)

Shippo nodded and headed back to the palace with Koga following him. The dog demon look like he had run, nonstop, all night and a good part this morning. The dog demon bowed.

"I come baring information form Lord Sesshomaru," he said, "last night we were attacked by Naraku's spiders. We manage to capture one and killed the rest. That one told us that Naraku plans on attacking Demontra in the east with an army and himself."

Shippo growled. He looked to his advisers.

"Get out soldiers ready," Shippo ordered.

Shaleme and Kalohu bowed and left.

"I'll go and get mine ready as well," Koga said before he left too.

Shippo looked at the dog demon.

"Thank you," Shippo said with a bow, "go now and get something to eat and rest. Shuro please lead him to the inn."

Shuro bowed and left with the dog demon. Shippo looked to Elder Talos.

"Ra ilo pinto se yuli rori," (We will speak in your room.) said Shippo.

With that they left the throne room. Elder Talos swallowed for what he was about to tell his emperor will not be pleasant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I have lost my paper I had that had the translations for the fox demon language, so I had to make up new words. Sorry about that. This maybe the semi last chapter. I'm not sure yet.

Here is a lay down of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's family tree:

Sesshomaru – (insert wife name here)

! !

Rin -

! ! !

Nara Shara Zori

Inuyasha - – (insert wife name here)

! !

Shippo – (I.W.N.H) -

! ! !

- Haku Youko

! !

Shike Shuro

and you should know by now that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are half brothers. Remember this for the squeal I plan on doing. More info about it will be in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha and other don't belong to me. Ocs do though.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha was awoken from his nap by one of the guards. He would be yelling at the guard if it weren't for the reason given. Kalohu, Shippo's male adviser, has come with a few messages and two big boxes for Inuyasha. Kalohu was waiting for him in the throne room. He bowed when Inuyasha came into the room.

"Forgive me for disturbing you," Kalohu said. "I've come with a few messages from Emperor Shippo. One message is, Naraku is coming here with an army. This was given to us by one of the spiders that the dog demons caught."

Inuyasha looked to his guard captain.

"Get everyone ready for battle," he ordered.

The captain nodded and went off. Inuyasha looked back at Kalohu. Kalohu sat one of the boxes down and open the other. Inuyasha gasped. In the box was a golden armored chest plate.

"My emperor made this armor him self from the gold and diamonds from our mines," Kalohu said, "he hopes you like it."

Inuyasha grinned.

"I love it!" he exclaimed, "tell him thank you."

Kalohu nodded and closed the box and put it beside the other.

"Here are the other two messages from my emperor," he said, "the first one, ours, the wolf demons', and dog demons' army will be at your gates shortly. The second message, my emperor wishes for you to take care of his son for him."

That's when Inuyasha noticed the sadden look on Kalohu's face.

"Kalohu, what happen to my son?" he asked in concern.

Kalohu took a deep breath before he started to tell Inuyasha everything.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shippo was sitting on the throne staring at the Sword of The Emperors or at least that's how Shuro found him.

"Father everyone is ready to leave," Shuro said.

Shippo nodded. He had the same sad look as everyone else had.

"Father?" Shuro was worried.

Shippo sighed. He got up off the throne.

"Come here Shuro," he said.

His son obeyed. Shippo got on his knees in front of him.

"Shuro, when the spiders are distracted by us, you and the others, the ones that can't fight, head to Demontra," he said, "okay?"

Shuro nodded. Shippo looked at him before giving his son the Sword of The Emperors. Shuro looked at him in confusion.

"Elder Talos has seen me fall in the battle," Shippo said, "I give you this sword like Emperor Mintes gave to me. Upon my fall you will be emperor."

Tears waled up in Shuro's eyes. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't even want to think of his father's death.

"Daddy!" Shuro cried out.

Shippo hugged Shuro tightly and kissed his forehead.

"I will always love you," he whispered into Shuro's ear.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha watched as Kagome loaded up with arrows. He had to, somehow, get Kagome away from Shippo. He didn't think she could handle the sight of him being sealed away. Inuyasha sighed.

"Kagome," he called out.

She looked at him.

"We are short on commanders," he started, "we don't have one for the group in charge of the back. Do you mind commanding it?"

Kagome frowned. She wanted to stay with Inuyasha, but she understood the situation.

"Okay," she said.

Inuyasha hugged her.

"Thank you," he said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

All of the fox demons were waiting by the gates. Shippo wanted to have a few last words before they left. He looked at them all. They were sad and a few were already in tears. Everyone knew about his soon-to-be fate. Shippo sighed.

"You all already know what will happen to me at the end of this war," he started out, "I am sorry. I haven't been your emperor long. I don't even know if I was a good one, but I ask you not to weep for me. Be happy and smile. I always saw you as my family that Solarira had blessed me with. Thank you for everything! When you come back here, Shuro will be your emperor. Show him the love, the kindness, and the respect you shown me. May Solarira's light guide us!"

"May she be praised 'till the end of time!" the fox demons shouted.

Shippo gave them one last smile before he gave the order to move out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sesshomaru put the last if his armor on. He sighed. His twin daughters were going to be fighting in the war. They were old enough.

"Daddy?" he heard his son call.

Sesshomaru smiled down at Zori. Zori was handing him Tokijin.

"Thank you," he said before taking the sword.

"Um daddy," Zori said "You'll come back here alive, won't you?"

Sesshomaru gave him a small smile and put his hand on Zori's head. Sesshomaru was told about Shippo's fate. Zori knew it too.

"Yeah, I'll come back here with my heart still beating," he answered.

Zori smiled and hugged him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Koga and the rest of the tribes were running as fast as they could to Demontra. Koga had the different tribes mark them selves. He's was red upside down triangles under their eyes. Their wolf companies had on armor. Koga smiled.

_Naraku won't know what hit him,_ he thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

With in a few hours everyone was at the gates. Everyone had their own places to go to and help with. Koga was to help Kagome in the back. Sesshomaru had the side. Shippo and Inuyasha was at the front. The other side had mountains to protect it. Alone humanoid spider hid out in the trees of the forest close to the city. It was watching them, for it was the eyes of Naraku. Naraku smiled.

"This is going to be fun," he commented.

The spider looked at Shippo.

"Very fun," said Naraku before he laughed evilly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Next chapter is the last one! Also remember small details, such as the triangles under Koga's eyes and ect. It'll be important in the end and the sequel


	9. Chapter 9

All in this fic belongs to the creator of Inuyasha. Ocs belong to me!

Note: **This is Naraku talking to Shippo through his mind.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shippo's eyes darted around the trees. He was looking for any kind of movement. Inuyasha sighed. He was getting tired of waiting.

_Where the hell are they? _He asked himself.

His ears twitched when he herd marching. Inuyasha stood up straight when he noticed Shippo's eyes narrowed. The first line of the spider army came through the trees. It stretched from one side of Demontra to the other. As they marched more and more lines showed up. They stopped some feet away from those who were protecting the city. The spiders taunted them.

"Get ready," ordered the commanders in charge.

A loud monstrous roar sounded from behind the spiders. This cause them to charge in. The protectors got their weapons ready and started to cut the spiders' size down. Or so they thought. More and more kept coming.

"How many are there?" Koga asked as he slashed one down.

Kagome shot a holy arrow at another.

"I'm not sure," she answered.

Another holy arrow was shot. Kagome didn't fire that one. She looked around and smiled. It was Rin who fired it. A giant boomerang flew across some, decapitating them. Kagome looked up to find Sango and her brother on Kirara. She then noticed Miroku off in the distance.

_Ah, _Kagome thought, _so everyone is here, That's good!_

She went back to killing spiders. Shippo expanded The Fang of The Fox and whipped it across a huge group of spiders, cutting them in half.

**My my my Shippo, **came the voice of Naraku in his head, **haven't you grown.**

**Get out of my head Naraku, **Shippo ordered.

**Now what would be the fun in that? **Naraku asked.

Shippo whipped The Fang of The Fox back into a blade. He growled. His eyes turned red.

**So much hatred, **stated Naraku, **so much anger.**

Shippo put a hand on his head when it started to pound.

**Let me just fuel it for you, **said Naraku.

Shippo dropped to his knees. Inuyasha looked over at him and frowned. Shippo looked like he was in a great deal of pain. Inuyasha started to try to make his way to him. He stopped when Shippo got up and turned into his fox form. He started to bite and burn the spiders.

Hours later and both sides still wasn't giving up the fight. Sesshomaru cut some more spiders with Tokijin. He glanced around at their numbers. Both sides seem to be equal. Sesshomaru then saw Shuro lead a group of fox demons into Demontra. He smiled and then frowned when he herd an angry howl. He looked over at Shippo. He was shaking his head.

**Get out! **Shippo shouted in his head, **get out! Get out!**

**It's useless to resist me, **stated Naraku.

Shippo howled again and started to ban his head on the ground.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha called out, "stop that!"

Sesshomaru moved to aid his brother. Shippo's nine tails whipped back and forth and then hit the ground with a whip like snap. He growled when Inuyasha reached for him.

**That's it, **said Naraku, **take it all out on Inuyasha.**

**No! **Shouted Shippo.

He started to shake his head again after he backed away from Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, then, noticed something. The spiders were going around them, ignoring them.

_That can't be good, _he thought.

A bloodthirsty growl came from Shippo. Sesshomaru looked back. Shippo's eyes were red and looking at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The battle in Shippo's mind was over and Naraku won. Shippo growled and barked at the brothers.

"Shippo," said Inuyasha, "snap out of it."

"He's too far gone for that," said Sesshomaru.

"Damn it!" shouted Inuyasha, "look out!"

Shippo started to grow. Both his front and back paws turned into furred hands. His fur changed into a red orange color. There was even a black color around his eyes. He was as bug as Sesshomaru when in dog form. Shippo's tails hit the ground with so much force that he cracked it. This was the power that Shippo held and Sesshomaru was afraid of it.

_How can we stop something with this much-_ Sesshomaru thought, _wait! Inuyasha's seal!_

"Inuyasha!" he called to his brother, "I'll hold him at bay so you can seal him."

Inuyasha nodded and got ready. Sesshomaru turned into his dog form. He bit down on Shippo's neck and tried to hold him there. Shippo growled and bucked. Sesshomaru kept his ground 'till Shippo's tails whipped at his side, cutting it. Sesshomaru let go of Shippo's neck and roared. Shippo took that chance to bit down on the dog lord's own neck. He pinned him down to the ground. Sesshomaru looked over at Inuyasha.

"Now Inuyasha!" he shouted.

Inuyasha swallowed and mumbled the words. Shippo let go of the older brother and took a deep breath. The glowing light blue Japanese words of SEALED floated around the fox's neck. Shippo breathed fire as the words created a metal collar. The collar shocked him, causing Shippo to back off. It then released some kind of mist. Shippo swayed before falling to the ground in a deep sleep. Sesshomaru looked over to his brother. Inuyasha was nothing but a burnt corpse. He sat up and closed his eyes. There was cheering around him. He reopen his eyes to look. The spiders were retreating.

"Not much of a victory..." Sesshomaru commented.

After the cheering ended everyone started to pick up the wounded and dead.

"Sesshomaru!" Miroku called.

Sesshomaru looked over. For some reason he felt really tired. Miroku stopped beside him as Rin inspected his wounds. Miroku looked over at the sleeping Shippo. He frowned and looked around.

"Where's Inuyasha?" he asked.

Sesshomaru looked at the burnt corpse. Miroku said a quick prayer. Sesshomaru looked at him.

"Where is the mako?" he asked.

"Faded away as soon as her and Rin killed Naraku," Koga answered coming up to them.

Sesshomaru looked at Shippo.

"Then why hasn't he changed back?" he asked.

No one knew the answer. Sesshomaru's eyes widen. Shippo's wounds were healing at a faster rate then a normal demon. Sesshomaru looked at his bleeding side. It wasn't healing at all.

"Interesting," he said, "he's stealing my demonic aura to heal his own wounds faster. No wonder I feel weak."

Miroku took a closer look at the seal. Nara, one of Sesshomaru's daughters join in the group. Her father looked at her.

"Where's your sister?" he asked.

Nara looked to the side with a frown. That was enough to tell Sesshomaru that Shara was dead.

"Wow," said Miroku, "this seal is suppose to keep him from attacking humans."

Sesshomaru smiled a bit. That was just like Inuyasha to do something like that. A few fox demons came up to them and bowed.

"We'll be taking Shippo back to Solarira to be guarded," one side, "by order of Emperor Shuro. We'll also be closing our doors to prevent any attacks on us."

"No one is going to blame you for this," said Miroku.

"They already are priest," said Koga.

Miroku frowned and stepped out of the way. The fox demons carried Shippo back and locked him away in one of the abandon tunnels. Rin and Nara helped Sesshomaru get back to the west were he died two days later from his wounds. Both Zori and Youko was named lord of the east and west. Shuro lived out his days as Emperor.

200 Years Later

A boy, that was only three years old, sat on his bed and cried. He had spiky blond hair, whisker scares on his cheeks, and, if he had them open, blue eyes. Arms wrapped around him. There was a pointed ear man behind him. This man was wearing a robe that was black and red, black pants and ninja shoes, and a fish net shirt. The cloth, that held the robe close, was orange and had a black sun symbol on it. This man also had long red hair, a black color around his slitted red eyes, and a metal collar with the glowing light blue Japanese word SEALED on it.

The man rocked the boy. He made a shh sound to him.

"There there Naruto," the man said.

Naruto sobbed.

"Why does everyone hate me?" he asked.

"Because they see the great power you hold," answered the man, "they should praise it because it'll save them one day or kill them."

Naruto quiet down a bit.

"Ancient Kyuubi," he said, "can you hum that song again?"

Kyuubi smiled and laid Naruto down in his bed. He tucked the boy in and started to hum a lullaby. Naruto soon fall asleep. Kyuubi's aura went back in the seal. He was a huge red orange nine tail fox. He smiled.

_One day this boy will destroy this village, _he thought, _that will also be the day he'll set me free._

Kyuubi fall back into his deep sleep, a waiting for that very day to come.

The End

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A few things to explain here. Naruto is three there and some people, when older, don't remember things that happen back then. So Naruto doesn't remember Kyuubi being there that night. Kyuubi does tend to let a little of his aura to sip out just to form a human version of him self. He can't do anything else. He does go back into a deep sleep.

The seal prevented him for attacking humans then, but it's so old now that it no longer works (in other words it's just there for show). As for him not changing back into his normal self after Naraku dies is because all Naraku did was fuel his anger and hatred. The rest of it was all on Shippo.

Also this isn't going to be changed to a cross over because it wasn't to began in with. I was just foreshadowing things for later events ;)

Sorry for killing people off. I'm trying to set up a few things for my sequel to this :D Keep an eye out for it. It's name will be Demon Blood! Also remember certain things in this fic, because they will all make sense in.

Kyuubi- Shippo - fuzzylittlekitty . Deviantart art/Request-Human-Kyuubi-327577714?q=gallery%3Afuzzylittlekitty%2F7863695&qo=13 (no spaces)

fuzzylittlekitty . Deviantart art/Request-Human-Kyuubi-Close-up-327578417?q=gallery%3Afuzzylittlekitty%2F7863695&qo=12 (No spaces)


End file.
